


Still

by TheYesterdayShow



Category: The Ascendance Series - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Genre: Ascendance Month 2020, Childhood, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Sneaking Out, and harlowe is like the kind uncle, because that's what kerwyn has with all the castle's terror children, fight me on this, for once jaron is not in trouble, give me fatherly kerwyn or give me death, he and mott co-parent them, no beta we die like men, well he might be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYesterdayShow/pseuds/TheYesterdayShow
Summary: The moon was high in the sky, twinkling along with the thousands of stars surrounding it. Kerwyn spared it a glance, trying to estimate what time it was. It was very early morning, he decided, then began to traipse along the castle grounds toward Jaron’s window, certain to find the boy standing beneath it, looking not the slightest bit sheepish as he prepared for a midnight jaunt.But it wasn't Jaron who was out tonight.Ascendance Month 2020, Day 5: Moonlight and Sneaking Around
Relationships: Amarinda of Bultain & Kerwyn, Jaron Artolius Eckbert III & Kerwyn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Still

Kerwyn had been awoken far too many times by what he affectionately called his ‘Jaron-is-doing-something-moronic’ sense, one Mott seemed to share. That was generally all right, he enjoyed the candid talks he got to have with the king in the early hours of the morning. However, he was annoyed this particular night–there was to be a very important meeting of the regents the next day, one that he’d prefer not to sleep through.

Apparently, Jaron did not share this sentiment, because here was Kerwyn, his night clothes covered with a soft cloak, stepping into the dewy grass of the courtyard. The moon was high in the sky, twinkling along with the thousands of stars surrounding it. Kerwyn spared it a glance, trying to estimate what time it was. It was very early morning, he decided, then began to traipse along the castle grounds toward Jaron’s window, certain to find the boy standing beneath it, looking not the slightest bit sheepish as he prepared for a midnight jaunt.

However, the window was not open, and Kerwyn frowned, before continuing to walk along. It was certainly possible that Jaron had closed it behind him, but he usually left some sort of indication that he was not in bed. Perhaps he was inside, breaking into the library for whatever obsession had taken hold of him now?

His mind made up, Kerwyn turned to head back inside, when he heard a very conspicuous rustle from the nearest clump of bushes. He froze, his head cocked to one side, then turned slowly and approached the shrubbery. “Your Highness?” he asked carefully, waiting for Jaron to reveal himself.

A figure unfolded from behind the bush and dusted themself off. The moonlight fell on their face for a moment and Kerwyn let himself be shocked.

“Princess?”

Princess Amarinda smiled ruefully and held up a hand in greeting. The sleeve of her nightdress had a rather large tear in it, and she shook several leaves from her hair. Kerwyn said nothing, trying to figure out what was going on, wondering if he even wanted to approach the bush, afraid he’d find that she was not alone.

“Lord Kerwyn,” the Princess said, stepping around the bushes. Her feet were bare, Kerwyn noticed, before looking back at her face. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Kerwyn shook himself, then laughed. “No, your Highness, I don’t believe so. I generally wake when I sense that the King is out of bed and head him off before he commits a crime of some sort, but I don’t believe you are in any danger of doing so.” 

For some reason, Amarinda seemed disappointed, then a cloud passed over the moon. By the time the light shone on her again, her face had smoothed out, back into an easy smile.

“I am not nearly as reckless as Jaron,” she said, brushing a few burs off her skirt. “Will you escort me back to my room?”

Kerwyn offered his arm, and Amarinda took it. The walk across the lawn was silent, the grass tickling Kerwyn’s bare feet, his heels sinking a bit into the soft ground. Had Jaron been present, he would have been talking, filling up the silence of the night with his straight-faced explanations of why he had been completely justified in what he’d been doing, or perhaps his somber musings that had set his feet to wandering in the first place. Amarinda, however, was content with remaining quiet, and the few glances that Kerwyn stole in her direction showed him that she seemed unhappy, irritated, even.

Seeing as he was already awake, Kerwyn realized he might as well try to find out what was wrong. “Princess, is anything the matter?” he asked conversationally. He pushed open the side door to the main hall of the castle with a groan–the older he got, the heavier it grew.

“No, nothing,” Amarinda said, before immediately contradicting herself by saying, “Did Jaron sneak out much as a child?”

“All the time,” replied Kerwyn. Something was clearly bothering the Princess, but he wasn’t sure how far he should press. “One would think he was a regular little thief, out of bed at all times of night and climbing the castle walls.”

“Did he grow out of it?”

Kerwyn snorted before he could restrain himself. “Pardon me, your Highness, but I don’t believe Jaron is capable of growing out of it. Surely you’ve witnessed his attempts at escape during meetings that cannot seem to grasp his attention? Or perhaps you’ve woken to hear him creep past your room on his way to the kitchens?”

Amarinda shrugged, a small smile flitting onto her face as they turned a corner. The castle was not lit at this time of night, but it did not matter. Kerwyn knew the way well.

The rest of the journey was made in silence, until finally they approached the Princess’s quarters. Amarinda turned to wish him farewell, her face carefully composed to seem regal, even older than her age.

“Princess,” Kerwyn said, unable to stop himself from departing a piece of (as he felt it was) fatherly advice. “Please remember that we are in times of peace. There is no need to be an adult, and it is not expected of you within these walls–or courtyards, as it may be.” He smiled genially at her, which was returned by a small, genuine smile.

“Thank you, Lord Kerwyn,” said Amarinda. “Good night.” Then she was gone within her rooms.

As soon as she had disappeared, Kerwyn sighed, letting his exhaustion take hold. Luckily, this encounter had been brief, yet if the Princess took his words to heart, he may be woken up by her many more times. As he left to return to bed, intent on getting as much sleep as possible before the next day, a resounding crash! from a nearby hall stopped him in his tracks.

Sighing again, Kerwyn set off in the direction of the sound. He did not appear to be getting any more sleep tonight.


End file.
